The Lone Wolf
by caitb94
Summary: What does Orochimaru want with a six-year-old girl? Why was she chosen? Mature for Language and a tad bit of Sexual content. KakashixOC Slightly OOC
1. Leaving Home

"Bed time, Sieren" said my mom kissing me on the head. I looked ahead of me as though nothing happened. She sighed wondering how I turned out this way, always pushing everyone away. She led me to my room and put me in my pillow covered bed and left, closing the door softly behind her. I lay silently, watching the curtains billow in the wind. His face appeared again in the light of the moon as he crawled through the rather large window. I sat up in my bed and stared into his eyes once more.

"It's been a while, Orochimaru." I said softly, my words being carried away by the breeze.

"It has, hasn't it?" He said in a soft tone. "Has everything been going okay??" I nodded slightly then started to shake my head.

"It's like living hell around here." I muttered. "I can't-I can't stand it!" He sat next to me, moving a pillow out of the way. "Mother and father hate me for who I have become, I can't stand the other kids and their immaturity levels, and..." I looked up at him. "I-I barely see you anymore."

"Hmm, well your parents just don't understand, your maturity level is much higher than any child at your age, but that will help you in the long run, you will excel faster than the other children and will probably be able to beat any of them in battle easily." He explained as though it was as simple as that.

"See, you understand me Orochimaru..." I sat on my legs and faced him. "You can be me my father if you want, Orochimaru-san." He chuckled a bit at the comment.

"You do act more your age-when your around me at least." I looked down.

"Was that...not okay to say??" I asked. He put a hand on the top of my head.

"I don't mind it." He said softly. I looked up and smiled slightly. "I can't be here long, but I will stay as long as possible." I nodded understandingly. "In not too long, you will have to say goodbye to this village and it's people."

"I hate it here, I want to leave now...I don't want to have to wait." I said, selfishly.

He sighed. "I don't think you're ready yet, have patience Sieren." I nodded disappointedly. Light streamed in from the hallway as my mother opened the door to my room. I turned my head toward the door. She stared at me and Orochimaru for a moment with her eyes wide. Then she pulled out a kunai and lunged at him, ready for battle. I jumped directly in front of her path.

"If you lay a hand on him mother, you will pay with your life." I said my eyes filled with nothing but hatred. Her eyes were wide looking at her only daughter, realizing how little she really knew about me.

"Sieren who is he??" She asked through clenched teeth.

"That it none of your concern, now is it??" I said still standing on guard.

"Dammit Sieren, tell me!!" She screamed at me.

"No." I said flatly. Orochimaru chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Sieren, stand down." He said. I nodded and moved to the side. "You do realize who I am, right??" He asked moving into the light from the hallway.

"Orochimaru." She said. "What are you doing here??"

"Why should I tell you??" He asked. "As Sieren said, it is none of your concern."

"Sieren." She said as though she was loosing me. "Why are listening to him??"

"Orochimaru-sama is the only one who truly accepts me and doesn't try to change me, he tells me I'm strong, when father tells me I'm weak, he smiles when I act for who I am, when you frown upon it." I stared into her eyes as she started to cry. "Why are you crying, I could be dead and you wouldn't care, I'm different, and you hate it!! You hate me!! Admit it!!" I screamed. I clenched my teeth breathing a little harder.

"Komaru, I'm home...Komaru??" I heard my dad say as he got home. I bit my lip.

"Hmph. This becomes more of a nuisance by the moment." I said. My dad walked back into my room searching for my mother. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

"Orochimaru." He said pulling out a kunai himself.

"Stand down father, this is not your problem." I said. He looked over at me.

Orochimaru put a hand on my head. "Sieren, from how you acted just now, you have shown you are ready." I looked up at him, smiling.

"R-really??" I asked enthusiastically. He nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you Orochimaru-sama!!" I stopped smiling. "But what about them?" I said speaking of my parents.

"They should be no bother to us." He said. I nodded. He scooped me up in his arms and disappeared in a poof of smoke. When the smoke dissipated, my parents were already running toward the hokage's office. They arrived and threw open the Hokage's door. She looked up from her desk.

"What is it??" She asked a bit annoyed at the timing.

"Our daughter, Sieren, she's working with Orochimaru." my dad said through huffs of breath. She pushed her chair back and stood up.

"She's only five years old!! How did she get into this kind of mess??" She asked.

"We-we don't know." My mother said.

"Dammit." She cursed. "Shizune!!"

"What is it Tsunade-sama??" She asked when she opened the door.

"Sieren, she's missing." She said.

"Sieren??" She asked. "What happened Tsunade??"

"Somehow, Orochimaru got his fangs into her." She said rushing out the door, Shizune following. My parents looked at each other and hurried after them.

"Orochimaru??" She asked.

"Yes." She said. "I don't know what he's planning, but this is going to be big."

Me and Orochimaru appeared in front of an odd house. He set me down on my feet and led me inside. I looked around at everything while walking along with Orochimaru. We walked past a corridor with hundreds of people in cells. I looked at each one of them, wondering if I would become one of them when my job had been done. He stopped at a door and opened it to an empty room with a large bed inside. I looked up at him and he nodded. I ran and threw myself on the bed. He walked over and looked down at me. I sat up and looked at him.

"Wh-what happens now??" I asked, realizing I knew nothing.

"I will explain it all tomorrow, until then, you should sleep." He said putting a hand on my head. I nodded and crawled under the covers and lay my head softly on the pillow. He put a hand lightly on my face. "Sleep well, Sieren." He whispered.


	2. Some Sound Shennanigans

The night passed quickly and soon light from the window began to stream into the room. I was awoken by a knock on the door, then Kabuto walked in, not waiting for a reply to the knock. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Good, you're up." He said calmly.

"Hmm?? Who are you??" I asked flatly, staring at him.

"My name is Kabuto, I work beside Orochimaru, I'm also his doctor." He replied.

"You seem too weak to fight beside Orochimaru." I replied. I stood up on my bed and pointed my finger at him. "Orochimaru-sama said that I would fight beside him when I get older anyways!! So that's my goal!!" I said clenching my fist. "I have to beat you!! For Orochimaru!!"

He looked at me, getting annoyed. "You sure have high hopes." He mumbled. "Hmph, anyways, Orochimaru sent me here to fetch you for-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm not a dog!! I don't need people to fetch me!! I can find my way around perfectly fine!!" I said jumping off of my bed and running off into the hallway. I turned a few corners and realized that I was lost. "...Do I have time to take that back..." I tried retracing my steps but got even more lost. "Who has a house this big?!?" I yelled.

Kabuto ran to the dining area where Orochimaru was waiting. "Orochimaru- I think I might have lost Sieren..." He said pushing his glasses up farther on his face.

"What?!?!" He asked standing up. "What happened Kabuto??"

"She said she 'Could find her way around perfectly fine' and ran off." He explained.

"Hmph, go find her Kabuto, this is your most likely fault anyways!!" He ordered.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." He said bowing then running off to find me. _"How is this my fault??"_

"Aww man...I have no idea where I am." I said slumping against the wall and staring at the wall opposite me. "Where's that guy Kabuto when you need him??" I asked myself sighing. I thought about what to do and remembered what my mother had said to me long ago, "When you get lost or separated from me, just stay put, and I'll find you, Okay Sieren??" "Wow, she was good for something." I told myself. "I guess I'll just sit here." I sat on the ground and stared at the wall. "Oh my god I'm so bored." I whined.

Kabuto turned the corner and heard my voice. He followed the direction of the noise and saw me. "Sieren, please, follow me to where Orochimaru is." He said between breaths.

I stood up and sighed. "Took you long enough..." I said folding my arms. "And fine...but I would've found my way eventually."

"_Orochimaru, why did you choose _her_??"_ Kabuto asked himself. He started walking back and I followed him.

He sighed. "Uh, yeah." He said starting to lead me to where Orochimaru was waiting. Kabuto opened the door and I walked in calmly.

"What took so long, Kabuto??" Asked Orochimaru.

"I did the best I could Orochimaru." said Kabuto. Orochimaru motioned toward a chair beside him and I sat down.

"Kabuto you sit down too." He ordered. Kabuto nodded and sat down. "You can eat anything you wish, Sieren." He said. I nodded and dished up my plate. I ate, taking small bites and taking my time. After breakfast, I made my way to my room and spent some time listening to music, Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park, my favorite song at the time.

"And the suunnnn will set for you..." I sang along. I sighed. "I can't even get one measly note." I said lying down. Orochimaru stood in the door way, listening to me. "I-I don't even know if I can get strong enough to fight beside Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto is so much stronger than me already, and I hate it, everyone's always better than me at everything, I'm the weirdo kid who has no talent..."

"You just have to wait for it to be revealed." Said Orochimaru walking in.

"Orochimaru-" I said sitting up.

"Your life has just begun, try to take it easy, so you can look back and remember how simple things were. Try to have some fun, Don't judge yourself so soon, you have no reason to." He said optimistically. It didn't sound like him at all.

"Hmph, If I want to amount to anything, I have to judge myself, and always know there is room for improvement." I lied.

"That didn't sound like your reasoning earlier, Why, won't you tell me Sieren?? Your only six years old, you need to talk to people when things aren't going well." He explained. I sighed, knowing I couldn't lay back and have fun, and talking to Orochimaru felt different now that I was living with him. It's just confusing, and I don't understand it a bit.

"O-orochimaru..." I started. "could I ask you a question??"

"Hmm?? Yes, what is it??" He replied.

"Am I...going to end up like the men and women in the cells??" I asked looking away.

"No, of course not." He said putting a hand on my head. "You will fight beside me, and you will never be thrown away." He wrapped his arms around me and held me in a hug. "I would never hurt you, my dear girl." He whispered in my ear. I knew I would be alright in the end when he told me this. He held me for a little bit, reassuring me that I would be okay. He let go of me and held me by my shoulders in front of him. "Do you want to start training now??" He asked. "It's up to you."

"I...I think I'm just going to rest for the day and start tomorrow." I replied.

He nodded and said. "Okay, that will be fine, You will have to stay here with Kabuto for a little bit though, I have something to attend to." I nodded my head slightly, looking down.

"That should be fine..." I said softly.

He exited my room and not too long later Kabuto came in.

"Hmm, I don't know what Orochimaru has in store for you, but you be sure, It'll be no walk in the park." He said leaning on the door frame. My head shot up and my eyes were wide. "And it may not be that pleasant for you either. You'll be hurt in many ways, just hope, for your own sake, you can make it through. If you don't, you will perish full of regret for your choice to join him." I clenched my teeth, unable to reply. I looked away, wanting this to stop. "Heed this warning, or it may be your life he takes next."

"Orochimaru would never hurt me!! I heard him tell me himself!!" I screamed.

"Hmph, you can not believe everything that he says. But of course, you are but a child, a foolish girl in way over her head." He sneered. He turned around and left me.


	3. First Mission

"I've done a bit of research Tsunade-sama." Said Shizune. "We've confirmed that it was in fact Orochimaru."

"Hmm, knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't kill her just yet, he may not ever kill her. But each year, each moment that she stays there, the more her beliefs and morals will be twisted into his. We have plenty of time if we just want her alive, but she may be someone completely different than anyone remember if we take too long." Explained Tsunade. Shizune looked at her wide eyed, wondering if they'd get there in time. "We should just relax about it for now, it will be at least eight years until he would see her battle ready, so we need not worry for time."

"So we've got eight years until we see something happen??" Asked Shizune.

"That's just what I would guess, but there's absolutely no way to be sure." She said filing through papers on her desk. "Well, just have to wait and see..." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Shizune, could you have Kotetsu or Izumo tell Sieren's parents??"

"Yes, I'll do that Tsunade-sama." She said walking off to find them.

Orochimaru hadn't been back all day, and it was time for me to get to bed anyways, so I got ready for bed, knowing he would get home sooner or later. I lay under the covers, hoping Kabuto wouldn't show again. I couldn't get his words out my head and they repeated themselves to me over and over, unstopping until I drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Orochimaru woke me up bright and early and took me out to train. Training was rigorous and the pain in my limbs wouldn't cease the entire time. Kabuto would glance over at me every once in a while then merely push up his glasses and grin slyly when I noticed. Over the years, training only got harder. Learning forbidden and summoning jutsu. Eleven years of this training passed until I was truly battle worthy to Orochimaru.

"You are to go on your first mission, to see Konaha's position, and map any main changes in the area." He said to me. I nodded my understanding.

"Should I go with her Orochimaru??" Asked Kabuto. "It is, after all, her first real mission."

"No Kabuto, This is a test for her. You will stay here with me." He explained. "And I do believe that at age fourteen, Sieren can take care of herself." Kabuto nodded his head, knowing his place. I left them to their talking and packed a bit of food and other supplies and made my way out the door. Kabuto grabbed my arm and turned around and looked at him coldly.

"What is it Kabuto??" I asked flatly, with a cold stare. He handed me a water thermos.

"You forgot this." He said.

"Thank you." I said not sounding thankful in the least. I turned and walked off.


	4. A run in with Kakashi

When I got to the trees jumped up and leaped tree to tree until I got to Konaha, not stopping once. I got there and jumped over the sides to the city and changed to look like a girl my age but with different features. I walked into the light and looked around. "It's been too long." I said smiling a bit. I walked along the road looking around at how much things had changed. I bumped into someone and fell backwards and hit the ground with a thump. I opened my eyes and coughed from the dirt that had risen into the air. The man reached out a hand to me. He had white hair and a mask covering his mouth and his headband cocked to the side, where it covered his right eye. I took his out stretched hand and he pulled me up.

"I've never seen you here before, what's your name??" He asked suspiciously.

"Thank you sir for helping me up, but that is of no business to you." I said dusting off my clothes.

"If it concerns the safety of Konaha then it is in fact my business." He said keeping a close eye one me.

"Hmph, This pathetic village??" I asked. He looked at me then made a sign and used dispel. In a poof of smoke I was back in my mesh outfit, but only he could see it. "Fine, you have figured out that much on your own, I will tell you my name. My name is Takuma Sieren." I said grinning as his eyes widened with realization. He could clearly see my Sound Village headband and recognized my name instantly. "It's been eleven years, and this city and it's people are just as pathetic as when I left, would you not agree Kakashi??"

"How do you know my name??" He asked still shocked.

"Hmph, Orochimaru told me all about you and the sharingan in your right eye." I sneered. "After all, I was taught since age six."

"Why are you willing to tell me all this information??" He asked.

"Please, like Tsunade doesn't know it yet." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, it's time for us to part ways, you can tell whomever you wish of our meeting, it won't matter anyways, I'm only here to observe this time." I changed back into the other form and started to walk off. He grabbed my arm and I looked back at him calmly. "What is it now??" I asked without emotion.

"Did you truly think I would just let you walk off??" He asked. "You're coming with me to Tsunade's office."

I shrugged. "Fine, I might as well pay everyone a little visit." I said calmly. "Anyways, I can leave anytime I wish, so it won't matter." He grabbed my wrist and led me up to Tsunade's office. "Might as well not stay transformed, I'll just be wasting my chakra." In a poof of smoke I was back to normal again. He pushed open the door and Tsunade calmly looked up then her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Shizune!!!" She screamed. The pitter patter of running was heard coming down the hallway. Shizune saw me and her eyes grew wide also.

"Sieren..." She said softly staring at me.

"Bring her in here." Said Tsunade. "What are you doing here??"

"Hmm, I don't like to lie, so I'll tell you." I said copying my sensai's words exactly. Tsunade noticed and knew it was too late for most that side of me. "I was merely observing Konaha's progress. A mission, straight from my sensai. Then I ran into Kakashi and was questioned by him, he found out about me, so I gave him my name. Then he dragged me here. I could leave anytime I truly wanted to, but I though I might have a little...reunion with everyone."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on leaving too soon, because you have some questions to answer." Said Tsunade. I yawned a bit and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll stay however long you like. Orochimaru won't get too mad. But just don't expect me to answer all your questions." I said calmly. I looked beyond the Hokage and looked at the sun setting over the horizon. "But if I am to spend the night, I would need a place to sleep."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Said Kakashi.


	5. Some Explaining

"My that was a sudden proposal." I said grinning a bit. "But I will accept you offer, no matter how sudden it may seem. After all, I wouldn't mind spending a night in your house." I noticed his face get a little red. I stood up from the chair. "I didn't mean it like that you freaking pervert!!!" I yelled clenching my fists, my face much, much redder than his. I stomped out the door, Kakashi ran after me. "Why are you following me??" I asked my face still red.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but you can't leave yet." He said. "You made a deal with the Hokage."

"Do you really consider my word that valuable??" I sneered.

"I do. I trust your word, and until you prove me wrong I will continue to do so." He said. I looked back at him shocked at his words. No one had ever truly trusted me before, other that Orochimaru. "Now come back to the Hokage's office. I looked away then nodded slightly. I followed him back and sat back down.

"I'm not sure what exactly that was about, but I trust you've figured it out." Said Tsunade. "Anyways Kakashi, take her and get her some food, then make her a bed at your house." I nodded and followed Kakashi out of the room. We went to a ramen shop and sat down to eat.

"So Kakashi you got a girlfriend?? Or is this a new student of yours??" The shopkeeper asked. My face turned beet red again and I tried to cover it up. "Guess not...She does look a little young..."

"Umm...Yah, I'm kind of babysitting, as you might say." I shot him a sharp look. "I mean keeping an eye on her..."

"That's what I thought you said." I said folding my arms. He sighed as the ramen bowls were placed in front of us. "Thank you, Oro-." I said out of habit. My head shot up and my eyes were wide. "That's not- I didn't mean- I'm sorry, it's just-" I swallowed hard and looked away thinking how I blew it this time.

"It's fine." He said smiling at me. "Just eat your food before it gets cold." I looked up at him surprised a bit. I never remembered anyone forgiving me for anything except for Orochimaru. Had things really changed that much since I was gone??

I picked up my chopsticks and broke them in half. Then started eating my food. When we finished Kakashi showed me his house. He opened the door and turned on the lights. I yawned realizing just how worn out I really was. He made me a bed on his couch and I lay down on it. He sat in a chair next to me.

"Why, did you even think of following Orochimaru??" He asked me.

"It's my life." I said turning over.

"Yes, this is your life. But is this really who you want to be??" He asked me.

"Like I can change it." I said at first. Then I thought a little bit then sat up and looked up at him. "...I-I don't know." I said. "I don't even know who I am." Tears started welling up in my eyes and started to drip down my face. I lightly put my hand on my face touching the tears on my face. "It's been so long, since I've cried in front of anyone." I said softly. "I don't cry in front of Orochimaru, in case he might see me as being weakly. And there's no way I would cry in front of Kabuto for any reason...It's so...Lonely...here in Konaha it is, with Orochimaru it is, I'm always alone..."

"You're not alone right now, are you??" He said.

"No, but it's a different alone feeling, like your the one being left out for some reason, even when you're surrounded by people you know." I said crying harder.

"That's cause you think you're alone, but you truly aren't." He said. "I've lost most of the people I care about, and I try not to let any more people "

"No one's ever cared about me, but Orochimaru-sama. That is why I stay with him." I said. "He is the only one who accepts me for who I am." I turned my head toward the window as thunder boomed outside. Rain started to hit the rooftop. I sighed and leaned back. "Kakashi-san-" I started. "Wh-why does Orochimaru seem so bad to everyone?? What did he do??"

"He's killed hundreds of innocent people from this village and others. He has no sense of regret for it either." He explained. "He will do anything for power, step on anyone in his way, no matter who they are." I looked down. Lighting started to flash and I shivered as I could feel the cold air surrounding me. Kakashi grabbed a blanket from behind him and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks and wrapped it around me.

"Yah but-" I stopped my self there, knowing it didn't matter what I said to him, then said something else. "I was only six years old when I made my decision, do you truly think I knew about consequences and the line between life and death at that age??" I asked.

"No, I don't, but that's why he went after you. Because of that." I looked up at him knowing what he said was true. "...I'm not sure how you could get out of this if you wanted to."

"Exactly. It is my destiny, why should I try to change it??" I asked.

"Because you may be happier without Orochimaru." He said. "You may be happier in Konaha."

"Kakashi-san, I-I don't know why, but this reminds me of how me and Orochimaru-sama used to talk. Then he would wrap me in a hug and tell me it was all okay." I said softly. "It's all different now, talking to him is different, Just being around him is different."

"How did you even get involved with him??" He asked.

I sighed remembering those nights. "He'd come every once in a while, at night when I lay in bed, for as long as I can remember he did this. And we'd just sit there and talk...He said over and over that he saw a certain potential in me, ever since I was an infant. And I don't understand it...Why would he see any potential in me?? Kabuto has different opinions about me and tells me I'm just a pretty face for Orochimaru and I'm not really strong- I don't know if that's true either..."

He sighed and looked at the clock. "midnight" He said aloud. "You should get some sleep Sieren."

"You're going to report all that I've said to the Hokage aren't you??" I asked as he started to get up.

"No, I'm not. It's your choice if you want to tell her." He said softly, turning to go to his bed. I lay down myself and was almost asleep when I heard a poof of smoke behind me. I peeked over and as I suspected, it was Orochimaru.

"What are you doing here??" He asked me. "Do you plan on telling him everything." I sighed, it was stupid of me to think he didn't know.

"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama." I said softly.

"Thinking of leaving me eh?" He asked me. I shook my head and sat up, staring into his snake-like eyes. "Don't think I didn't hear everything." He sneered. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. "Sieren, why don't you talk to me anymore??" He asked sitting next to me. "Or cry in front of me as you said. I would never think you lower if you did."

I looked away from him. He took my face in his hand and stared into my eyes as I did the same to him. Tears started to well up in my eyes as memories flooded into my head, and how he used to do this when he visited me at night. He wiped a tear off of my face with his hand then let go of my face and wrapped his arms around me and held me in a hug. I put my arms around his neck and let him hold me like that. He let me go and held me in front of him. "Sieren." He said softly. "close your eyes." I looked at him confused for a moment, then did so. I felt him getting closer to me but could hear only my heart beating in my head. I felt his lips gently touch mine and I opened my eyes as he softly put his lips to mine. I wanted to push away but I gave in to his sweet touch.

In the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi staring at me, knowing I would probably never return to Konaha now. I pulled away from Orochimaru and looked back at Kakashi, regret filling my eyes. Why didn't I just push away!??

"Are you going to leave, Sieren??" Asked Orochimaru. I swallowed hard then knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, but this is my life and I will go where I wish." I said walking over to Kakashi and stood beside him trembling with fear of what Orochimaru might do to me for this. Kakashi looked down at me, even more shocked. I took off my headband and watched it fall to the ground with a plink.

"In time, you will regret this decision of yours." He said softly.

"No, Orochimaru-sama. I will be very pleased with it. And no matter what you do, I will be glad that I made this choice." I said, sounding like I was about to cry.

"In time, my dear, in time, all will change. And you will regret this choice, trust me, Seiren" He sneered then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi looked down at me not knowing why exactly I chose to stay but knowing that Tsunade would be happy with the decision I made.

I fell to my knees, crying again. "Kakashi-san...my decision...was it right or wrong??"

He kneeled down to my level. "Trust me, you did the right thing." He said softly.

"But Orochimaru...He knows I'll probably return to him in the end, just so I won't get hurt." I said still trembling.

"I will protect you, even if it costs me my life." He said softly. I looked up at him. "Don't worry Sieren." He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"...Thank you Kakashi-san...But I have a feeling, that no one can stop what is to happen to me." I said softly.

"Try to get some more sleep before morning." He said after a bit, letting me go and getting up to go to his own bed. I got up and went over to the couch and lay down again. Then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. A Lie and Rape

The next morning, Kakashi woke me up bright and early and brought me to the hokage's office. She was still asleep lying on her desk, but Shizune came in and woke her up for us.

"Sieren, why aren't you wearing your sound headband??" She asked flatly. I took it out of my pocket.

"Do you want it or something??" I asked. "I don't need it anymore..."

"Sieren, she doesn't know what your talking about" Said Kakashi. I sighed.

"You tell her." I said looking down.

"She decided to return to Konaha..." Said Kakashi. I nodded showing that was a fact. "Believe me when I say that this is a fact, Tsunade-sama."

She nodded. "So Kiddo, you decided to return, after all these years..." She sighed then said "Well, here." She handed me a headband. I stared at her wide eyed. "You have done no harm to our village, so I trust you, but Kakashi will keep a close eye on you, so you'll go with him on missions and what-not." I nodded knowing I was safe with Kakashi.

"Yes, I'll do that, Tsunade-sama." I said calmly, putting my headband on my head, tying it in the back.

"Follow me, Sieren." Kakashi said. I nodded and did so. We got to where he met up with his team.

"Kakashi, you're late again!!" Whined a kid with spiky blond hair.

"Sorry, I had to get her" He said beckoning to me. "Approved into the village." I tried not to be the center of attention, but found that was impossible.

"What's your name??" Asked a girl with pink hair. "Mine's Haruno Sakura, and that's Uzumaki Naruto."

I swallowed hard knowing I would get a reaction from this. "My name, is Takuma Sieren." I pulled my sound village headband out of my pocket. "From the sound village, I worked directly under Orochimaru." I didn't know why I was telling them this. I suppose, that I wanted to see the fear in there eyes. And the rejection, that had grown all too familiar to me.

Kakashi sighed as his students stared at me wide eyed. "Sieren's on our side now, trust me..."

"Unless something happens, but I believe Orochimaru will leave me alone for the time being." I said. I put a hand over my lips, remembering the previous night and our kiss we shared. My face turned a bit red.

"Are you okay??" Asked Naruto flatly.

"Eh?? Oh-yah..." I lied.

"Anyways, let's get going." Said Kakashi, getting back to the point. Everyone started to walk off. I looked at my sound village headband and slowly put it back in my pocket. "Come on Sieren, or you'll be left behind." I nodded and ran to catch up. We walked until dusk, then set up camp. We cooked a bit of food then everyone went to bed. I tossed and turned but could get to sleep. I snuck out of the camp and sat near a nearby pond and sighed.

"Orochimaru..." I whispered. "Why are you torturing me like this??" I stood up then yawned and stretched my arms up. I felt my self being pushed backward and my back hit a tree. I opened my eyes and saw Orochimaru holding my arms against the bark of the tree. My eyes were wide as my back started to ache a bit.

"Hello Sieren." He said softly he waited a moment then said something else. "You can't get me out of your mind can you??" I looked at him, wondering how he knew.

"I-I know what's best for me, but for some reason, I-I want you instead." I said stumbling over my words.

He smiled. "Hmph, you don't realize it do you??" He said, I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "The longer you're away from me, the more you want me, the more you want to be with me." I swallowed hard, knowing that was the truth. "With the fact that you could easily get out of my grasp with me merely holding your wrists, but you choose not to is interesting. Are you, afraid?? Hmm, why won't you come back to the sound village with me, you are exactly like me, that's why you should."

"You can train me, and I can spend all my time with you, but I will never be like you." I sneered.

"Still trying to fight against your emotions, I see." He said. "Admit it, after I kissed you just that once, you've only wanted me to do it again."

"Why would I want that??" I sneered.

"Don't lie to yourself." He said. "Admit your wants, your needs, and your weaknesses to yourself.." He leaned in to kiss me again. I tried to pull away but he started using chakra to hold me stationary. His lips gently touched mine and he left a soft kiss, a memory that would be there forever.

"Orochimaru-sama, why are you making this so hard for me?? This isn't like you at all!!" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. He leaned in close to my ear

He whispered in my ear. "Because I, am not your dear Orochimaru, I, am Kabuto." My eyes shot open.

"This torturing you've done to me, it was all you??" I asked. "The kisses, the pain, all of it??"

He nodded and whispered in my ear again. "I was told to keep an eye on you, and I think I did rather well. Exactly what I did was not an order of Orochimaru, but it was fun." He took my head in one of his hands, letting my arms go and said aloud. "And you really have gotten prettier than when you were merely six." I clenched my teeth.

"Dammit Kabuto!!!" I screamed, standing up. "Don't screw with me like that!!!!!" He grabbed my arms and used charka to hold me like before. He changed back into himself in a poof of smoke.

"I'll do what I wish with you. You are at my mercy." He sneered.

"Let me go!!" I yelled struggling.

"Not a chance, Orochimaru isn't here to puppy guard you anymore." He said seductively.

"Where's Sieren??" Asked Naruto.

"Did she leave??" asked Kakashi sitting up quickly. He rushed outside, Naruto following.

Kabuto tackled me to the ground and held me stationary once again. I struggled to get away but all resistance was useless. He sat up and gathered more chakra in his right hand. He then pushed pressure points in my nervous system, leaving me immobilized in my arms and legs. His chakra was constantly flowing through me, and would be as long as he was in contact with me. I recognized this instantly, if I could get him off of me, then I would be able to move again.

"You're just wasting your energy. So I'll help you save your strength." He sneered. I stared into his merciless eyes as he drew in for another kiss. I tried to turn my head but it was unavoidable. He took out a kunai and started to cut down the front of my shirt and the mesh underneath it. My face got redder as he got closer to the bottom, revealing more and more skin. My heart was beating hard as all that was left on my chest was my bra. He threw the shirt to the side and continued.

"Sieren!!" I heard Kakashi say, I could tell he was nearby.

"Kakashi!!" I said, sounding desperate. I could barely see him but I knew he could see me clearly.

Kakashi clenched his teeth "Kabuto." He said. Kabuto looked behind him, and knew he had to leave, or it would mean trouble with Orochimaru and Kakashi. He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

But before he left, he had a short message for me. "Don't worry Sieren, we'll continue this another time." He sneered.

I sat up slowly, shivering as the wind blew through the trees. I tried to stand, but the jutsu was still making me weak as traces of his chakra remained. I winced as I fell to the ground again. Kakashi ran over, Naruto still following.

"Naruto, go get a blanket." Said Kakashi. "I'm sorry." He said when Naruto left.

"Why are you sorry??" I asked still shaking. "You did help me, though I would have preferred it sooner, it's fine."

"It's not fine." He said. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. My face turned red with the fact I was barely wearing anything but it warmed me up. Naruto ran back, Sakura following him, having been woken up with the fact it was her blanket he took. Kakashi took the blanket and wrapped it around me. Sakura was staring at me, wondering what happened.

"Kakashi-sensai, what happened??" Asked Sakura.

"I'll tell you later." He replied, picking me up. He brought me back to my bed and lay me down. He went out of the tent for a moment and explained what happened to Sakura, I could hear exactly what they said, making it impossible to ignore. Kakashi came into the same tent I was in and took of his jacket and handed it to me. "This should do, for the time being at least." He took out another one for himself.

"I should have packed extra clothes..." I said to myself putting it on. Then I lay down to go to sleep.


	7. Another Mission

The next morning, we continued on our journey. We got to the town and asked what the trouble was. They said that a family around here had disappeared, leaving no trace whatsoever.

"Kakashi-san." I said while we looked around for signs of a struggle. "I know...who it was." He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Orochimaru..." I said softly, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure??" He asked.

I nodded. "I know his techniques all too well. He's just trying to scare us though." I said. "He won't do too much more, he's just trying to create a little chaos before I return to him. Or at least, he thinks I'll return..." I sighed. "He's so predictable."

"Yah, to you, you've known him your life!!" Said Sakura.

"Hmph, sure it's easy for me." I said shrugging. "So our jobs done??"

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess, but are the people dead??"

"Nah, just kept in a huge metal grated cage with hundreds of other people to be experimented on and used as containers and stuff like that." I said shrugging. "Not that bad...As long as they remember, It could always suck more." I laughed a bit at my remark, not taking the situation seriously in the least. Kakashi could tell by how lightly I took the death of innocent people, that Orochimaru had had his impact on me over the time I spent with him.

"Then we should report to Tsunade for our next mission." Said Kakashi sighing. "Lets go Everybody." We nodded and followed him. It took two day's to get back to Konaha, but we made it there. I stopped at my house to change my shirt and pack a few extra sets of clothes for the next mission, Then we went up to Tsunade's office and gave a report.

"It was Orochimaru. Though I think he was just trying to scare us, until I, so calledly, 'return to him', he shouldn't do too much damage to anyone so soon." I explained.

"Were the people he attacked killed??" Asked Tsunade.

"Once again I shall explain the situation." I said. "They weren't killed yet, Just kept in a huge metal grated cage with hundreds of other people to be experimented on and used as containers and blah blah blah blah blah..." I shrugged as though it was normal, and it was to me. "...same explanation as before." I felt everyone staring at me. I looked around, confused. "Is it really that bad?? He does that to people all the time, it's normal..." I remembered having to help him get materials one time. He had explained what happened as though he was doing something for the sake of good.

[begin flashback

"He did something really wrong, now he has to pay." He explained to me, trying not to over whelm me with his one sided values.

"What did he do??" I asked him.

"Something bad enough to get this." He said. "Grab that Vial over there." He pointed over at a small glass vial, filled with a bright pink liquid, sitting on the sixth shelf to the bottom. I nodded and ran over to a stool and moved it over to the shelves so that I could reach the vial. I gently picked it up. "Don't drop it." He said cautiously.

"I won't, Orochimaru-sama" I said trying my best. I walked back over to Orochimaru and handed it to him. He nodded his thanks and poured it in the man's mouth. After about five seconds, his whole body started shaking and he screamed from the pain. It was obviously out of his control. My eyes were wide as this man was tortured for his said "crime". I clung to Orochimaru's leg and asked. "Wh-what's... happening to him??"

He patted my head. "The chemicals in the liquid caused his body to react this way. After that amount, he will probably be dead in less than a minute." He explained casually. I let go of Orochimaru and stood in front of the man. Orochimaru walked over to a table and began to mix chemicals again. The man stopped shaking at last. There was no splattering of blood, no swinging of swords, only silence. I reached out a trembling hand and touched the man's face, it was cold, even after such a short time, his body temperature had dropped so far below normal. This was what death truly was. Fear filled my eyes as I turned my head and stared at the man who did this. Seeing what my sensai was capable of, made me fear him, and regard him higher at the same time.

"Orochimaru-sama" I said, walking over to him and climbing on top of another stool sitting next to him. "What did that man do that was so...wrong??" I asked him.

He sighed. "I can't tell you what he did." He said. I looked at him confused at why he was acting this way.

"Why not??" I asked.

"You're only 7 years old." He explained. "When you understand my motives more, I will tell you." I jumped down from the stool and went to leave the room. "Where are you going??"

"I'm gonna go eat lunch." I said.

"Wash your hands before you eat, I don't want any of that solution in your mouth." He sounded like my _dad_. He continued pouring different colored liquids in different flasks. I nodded and left. I looked at the man one more time before closing the door behind me. I knew from that moment on, that my hands would be covered in blood, in not too long and there would be no way, to wash it all away.

[End flashback.

I couldn't say that I helped him kill innocent people. I was so naive of what I had done at that time. I helped murder a person for the first time at the age of seven.

"Is something wrong Sieren??" Asked Tsunade. I looked up.

"N-no...I'm fine" I lied. And thank god, that I was good at lying.

"Anyways, I have a new mission for you. An escort mission." She said calmly. "Kieko, come in here!!" A younger girl, about sixteen walked in.

"I'm going to be escorted by a bunch of kids??" She asked.

"This seems like it's going to be a lot of fun to escort a prissy little bitch like her." I said sarcastically.

"What did you call me??" She asked getting in my face.

"A prissy little bitch." I said not affected by her glaring. "God are you deaf??"

"I have never been so offended!!!" She said.

"Oh trust me, it's not the end of it, you fat cow." I said. "We've got a while together."

"How do you stay so unemotional." Asked Sakura.

"I lived with Orochimaru for Eight years, I mastered his stare and unemotionalness...If that's even a word..." I pondered the though but the stupid whore who couldn't escort herself broke my concentration.

"You lived with Orochimaru??" She asked as though she was shocked.

"Yah, why? Do you have a death wish?? I have plenty of murder weapons." I said, starting to get pissed off. I went to pull out a kunai knife, and felt a small vial in my pouch. I pulled it out, out of curiosity. and my eyes grew wide. I started trembling again as I stared at the pink liquid in the vial. Kakashi grabbed me, helping me not to fall. My sight went in and out of focus as I almost lost my consciousness. "No. No more. Not this way." I muttered.

"Sieren! What's wrong??" He asked. He took the vial from me and helped me get to where I was lying on the ground. "What is this stuff?? Tsunade-sama come look at this."

Tsunade took the vial and stared at it. "I don't know..." said Tsunade after a moment. They waited until I settled down a bit then asked me.

I sat up and swallowed hard then spoke. "Eight years ago, Orochimaru was trying to find another way to obtain the sharingan, after a failed attempt at taking Itachi's body. He took some of Uchiha Itachi's blood and mixed it with different chemicals. The chemicals were always white, and with the red of the blood, making it a pinkish color." I said. "Once, when I was young, he was testing on this man, and I was down there helping, not really knowing what to expect at that age. He told me that the man had done something bad, but would never tell me what. Then he had me get a vial, Like this, but bigger, from the shelf and he poured it down the man's throat." I explained. I noticed everyone was listening intently. I took a deep breath and continued. "The man started to shake and he screamed for his life. I didn't know it, but I had just helped murder a person at the age of seven."

Tsunade stared at the vial again, then noticed I was still trembling, remembering the night that had happened long ago, my first encounter with death. Tsunade patted me on the shoulder I looked up at her, waiting for her to say something, but she stayed silent.

A little bit later, Tsunade spoke. "Kakashi, do you think she will still be able to help you all carry out this mission??"

"That's up to her." He said. I nodded.

"Yes...I think I can..." I said.

"Let's get going then." Said Kakashi. He held out his hand to help me up. I took his outstretched hand and he helped pull me up. I almost lost my balance again but Kakashi caught me. I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." I said feeling pathetic. I stood up again and said. "I'll be fine, Tsunade-sama. That is, if there's no run-ins with Orochimaru..." Tsunade nodded and let us go on our way. We walked out the gates and started toward her village.


	8. Kidnapped

"It must be hard having to baby sit all these kids." Said Kieko, flirting with Kakashi. I knew he was smirking underneath that mask of his. I glared at her coldly and when Kakashi looked my way, I'd act like I wasn't, but when she looked my way, I'd flip her off. We set up camp about fifteen miles from Konaha. We started a fire and all sat around it. The wind began to blow my direction and blew smoke in my face.

"Ahhg." I squeezed my eyes shut as choked on smoke. "I'm going to...wash my eyes out in the river." I said coughing.

I walked over to the river and washed out my eyes and drank water from the stream. "Dammit, that hurt like hell..."

"Finally, we've found you." I heard someone say. I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Itachi." I said casually looking up at him. "And Kisame also, been a while, eh??"

"We're here for one reason. And one reason only." Said Itachi.

"I get it, one reason, get to the damned point." I said stretching my arms up and yawning.

"We're here for you, the Jinchurichi for the ten tailed wolf." He said.

"Please like I have any _demon_ inside of me." I said. Itachi started to lift up my shirt to look for a five pronged seal. "Oh my god!! What the hell!?!?" I tried to pull my shirt down.

He sighed getting annoyed. "I was merely looking for a five pronged seal. You don't have to react so damn strongly!!" He said.

"Huh?? I told you I don't have any-" He tried to look again. "Oh my god will you stop doing that already!!" I pulled my shirt down again.

"Let him see." Sneered Kisame, pointing his sword at me.

"Fine, just stop pointing that thing at me." I said pointing at his sword. Itachi looked at my stomach as I awkwardly looked away, my face the faintest shade of red.

"Yes, you are indeed the Jinchuruchi." He said letting me pull my shirt down.

"What?? Do I have a five pronged seal or something??" I asked. Itachi nodded.

"I've never even heard of a ten tailed wolf..." I said. "So how can I even believe you on that??"

"There are very few people who know of this particular demon." He said. "The members of Akatsuki are some of them."

"Why are you telling me this?? I thought you were after Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchurichi of the kyuubi" I said, hoping they would leave me alone.

"They were special orders." explained Kisame.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna yah know, go now..." I said getting up and starting to walk away. Itachi grabbed my arm and I casually turned back and asked. "Do you need something??"

"What we need is that ten tailed wolf inside of you." Itachi said flatly.

"Tough shit, I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I said

"You are coming with us, whether you like it of not." He said, not giving me a choice.

"Will you stop harassing me already and leave me alone??" I asked. "I already have enough stress with Kabuto after me."

"Since when do we take orders from you??" Asked Itachi. "You're just a fourteen year old Jinchurichi that has been rejected by most everyone." He sneered. I tried to act as though he wasn't getting to me.

I heard someone coming this way and turned around. "Hey Kakashi..." I said casually, staring at him.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?? Are you after Naruto??" He asked.

"Not this time." He said. "Who we're after is Takuma Sieren."

"Yah it seems that everyone loves me a lot these days..." I said shrugging. Itachi grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder as we faded away along with Kisame into the night. We appeared in front of Akatsuki's lair and Kisame released the barrier. "Oh yah, Kakashi will protect me. Maybe from a squirrel!!" I said as Itachi carried me into their lair. He practically threw me and I hit the ground with a thump. I lay on the ground yelling at Itachi. "Ahh!!! God dammit, that hurt like hell!!" I looked around at the Akatsuki members. "Ahaha Been a while hasn't it??" I asked, looking at them upside down. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Jesus Christ Itachi, did you have to throw me so hard?!?" He didn't answer me. I sighed deeply and turned around. "So, Akatsuki's still hasn't replaced Orochimaru, eh??"

"What does that matter to you??" Asked Pein.

"And you're still the active leader, eh??" I said casually smiling. "Not much has changed around here."

"Itachi, show her where she will be staying." Ordered Pein.

"Huh??" I asked looking around. "I'll be staying??"

Itachi nodded and I followed him down a hallway. He opened a door on the left, moving to the side to let me in. The room was dark, as I walked in. I felt on the wall for a light switch but could find none. I saw the room light up and looked back. The light switch was on the other wall, and Itachi had turned it on for me.

"Ehehe I would've found it eventually..." I said, knowing I probably wouldn't have.

"You'll stay here tonight. Oh and the leader should come by later, he has some questions to ask you." Said Itachi.

"'Kay. Whatever you say." I said. He closed the door and I ran toward the bed and threw myself on it. "Been a while since I've done that." I said leaning back on the pillows. I lay for a few minutes and yawned. I started to feel drowsy then I was woke up by a knock on the door. "Come in..." I said rubbing my eyes. I stared at the door as Pein walked in.

"As Itachi should have told you, you have some questions to answer." He said flatly.

"Fine. I'll answer 'em." I said calmly, sitting up and looking his direction.

"Itachi told me that you were with the Copy-cat ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Where was Orochimaru, and why were you not with him??" He asked, walking over and standing in font of my bed.

I sighed. "You just don't get it do you." I said. "I'm done being under Orochimaru's rule. I want nothing to do with him."

"Nothing to do with him..." He repeated. "Hmph. So you decided to stop being Orochimaru's pet, following him around like a lost little puppy?? He believes that you will return to him, right??" I nodded slightly. "So predictable, the fool."

After a moment, I spoke. "That it??" I asked, wanting to be left alone. "Can I get some sleep now, cause, I'm tired as all hell."

"Fine." He said walking out of my room. I sighed and lay down on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. I opened my eyes and sat up again, realizing the lights were still on. I walked over to the opposing wall, turning off the light. Then I lay down on the bed and looked around, searching for chakra levels, in case anyone was in the room. Then, satisfied that I was safe, I lay down and slept.


	9. A long day

The next morning, I awoke on my own, and realized that it was three o'clock in the afternoon. "Dammit, why the hell did no one wake me up?!?" I asked myself. I sensed high chakra levels in the room then looked around trying to locate the source of it. "Zetsu get the hell outta my room!!" I said, getting annoyed.

"I like watching you sleep." He said. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Freaking _pervert_!!" I yelled. He sighed.

"Is that truly the best you can do??" He asked starting to walk towards me.

"Get the hell away from me!!" I said pointing a finger at him. I heard the door creak open. Pein walked in and looked at me, pushed up against the wall trying to get Zetsu away from me.

"Leave her alone Zetsu." He said calmly.

"Oh my god, thank you!!!!" I said, starting to calm down. He looked at me without emotion. "Yah...what do you need anyways??"

"I was just wondering if you were awake yet..." He said.

"Well, apparently, I am..." I said flatly.

"Well, yes, I know that now." He told me.

"Okay, whatever, I don't feel hungry, so I'm just gonna stay here..." I said. "And do nothing..."

"Fine, you may do what you wish." He said, leaving the room. I sighed and leaned back again and yawned. There was a poof of smoke in front of me. I sat up again.

"_Too many damned interup-_ Hello..." My voice went from annoyed to overly-friendly, as I realized it was Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?? With the Akatsuki??" He asked. I shrugged

"You know that's a good question...I forgot..." I said. I sat for a moment, then remembered. "Oh yah. Itachi and Kisame showed up and starting rambling on about some kind of ten tailed wolf then kidnapped me...and yah..."

"So you know about the ten tailed wolf??" He said.

"Y-you knew about it??" I asked, a little shocked.

"Of course I did." He said. "I was going to wait until you were older."

"Yah, wait until I was older, my ass!!! You weren't gonna tell me where you?!?" I asked.

"Hmph. I was-" He started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to listen to your god damned lies anymore." I said standing up. He walked closer to me and held my head in his hands as I stared at him coldly. We heard a noise behind us and Orochimaru turned to look.

"I have to leave soon, but I will have Kabuto keep an eye on you, you may not be able to see him, but you should be able to sense his chakra levels." I looked away, knowing what would most likely happen now. "It's only to keep an eye on you, I don't trust the Akatsuki." He said quietly. He disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving me standing there.

"It's not them, that you don't trust...It's me..." I said softly after he left.

I could tell Kabuto was close, but I acted oblivious. I sighed and lay down again, knowing I had nothing planned for today. "Life with the Akatsuki's boring..." I groaned. I could feel Kabuto getting closer by the chakra he exerted to stay hidden. Then my sense of where he was dissipated and I knew he was visible. I tried my best to ignore him and resist the urge of curiosity. I lay and stared at the ceiling.

"Boring, Eh??" He said sitting next to me. I felt him messing with my hair and my body grew tense. "Care for me to liven it up??" He asked. I turned my head around.

"I'd much rather you not." I said glaring at him. He smirked a bit at my remark. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off you damn face." I sneered going to get up. I didn't move and my eyes grew wide and I looked at him. "What did you-??" He walked over to the door and locked it. I swallowed hard, realizing my vulnerability.

"There will be no interruptions this time. It's just you and me, Sieren." He sneered. "Oh yes, I almost forgot to ask. Did you like what I left in your Kunai pouch?? Brings back memories, doesn't it??" I stared at him, wide eyed.

"That was...You??" I asked.

"Of course it was." He said walking back over to me. "Did you think it was Orochimaru-sama??"

"How was I to have known??" I asked.

"I would have at least expected you to have suspected it." He said sitting next to me. I tried with all my strength to sit up and finally managed it. I could barely hold myself up though. "I'm surprised you managed to do even that." He sneered.

"Don't think of me lowly." I said through clenched teeth. I started to feel dizzy and knew I would pass out soon. "Dammit." I cursed. He calmly watched as I fell back on to the bed. About an hour later, I opened my eyes again.

"Hmph, finally you woke up." He said. I looked at him drowsily then remembered what had happened. I looked down at my body.

"Wow, I still have clothes on..." I said. "Good Kabuto." I said patting him on the head.

He glared at me then spoke. "Why would I do anything to you, when I can't hear you scream??" I stared at him wide eyed, having woke up. He put a hand on my chin and made me face him. "I always love to hear the cry of a virgin." He said. I shuddered.

"You have serious problems, dude." I said scooting away from him. He sat, not showing any emotion to my comment. "Okay...whatever..." I said awkwardly. I looked at the time and saw that it was about midnight. I sighed, knowing I should get to bed soon. I walked over to the door, unlocked it and kicked it off the hinges. "Good luck locking the damned door." I sneered. "Now Kabuto, I'm going to bed, and you're leaving me the hell alone." Itachi and a few others came over to see what all of the commotion was about. They looked at the door off of it's hinges and looked up at me. Kabuto was no where in sight. I sighed, not noticing everyone behind me. "Jesus Christ, this is becoming a nuisance." I looked behind me noticing the damage I caused. "I'll pay for that later..." I said awkwardly. I stretched and looked around.

"What happened??" Asked Itachi.

"Long story, I'm tired, And I don't feel like explaining and if you ask again, I'm gonna kick your sorry asses." I threatened. I started walking back to my bed, turning off the light on the way. They took my answer and left me to go to bed. I lay in bed for a bit, then let myself fall asleep.


	10. True Love

Kakashi finished the mission first, then worried about me.

"Kakashi-sensai, are you sure it was Itachi and Kisame??" Asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"For the last time, yes, it was." He said with the usual calm look on his face. Sakura sighed.

"Why do the Akatsuki want her??" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know." said Kakashi. "Let's just get back to Konaha and consult Tsunade." He said. They entered the gates to Konaha about an hour later. Sakura and Naruto went home for the night, while Kakashi went to Tsunade's office to tell her the situation.

"The Akatsuki??" She asked. "This is bad, really bad..."

"What is it Tsunade-sama??" Asked Shizune.

"The demon." She said.

"Demon??" Asked Kakashi. "What demon??"

She swallowed hard. "The ten tailed wolf." She said. "That's why she was in Konaha in the first place. When she was born, it was sealed inside of her. They feared Akatsuki would try to get her, so she was sent here, with a foster family."

"Where's her real family??" Asked Kakashi.

"The village you visited, on your first mission with her." She said. "They were the ones murdered..."

"Why didn't you tell her??" Asked Kakashi.

"I was going to wait for it." She explained. "It didn't seem like the right time then."

"I have to find her." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi." Said Tsunade. "You're not to leave the village. We need to wait for Orochimaru to make his move, from what has happened, he shouldn't hurt her." He turned around, and sighed in defeat. He made his way home and crawled into bed.

I woke up and stretched. "It's only nine O'clock." I told myself. I lay back and sighed. "Where is Kakashi??" I asked myself. "He's probably at his house sleeping...Hmph, why would I care?? It doesn't matter what happens to him...Or where he is...Or what that preppy bitch said or did to him while I wasn't there..." I swallowed hard, starting to feel angry and jealous. I tried to shrug it off, but it stayed on my mind. Memories filled my mind and I could forget him. Then I thought, "Is he...thinking of me too??" For some reason, I heard Kabuto's voice in my head. "Admit your wants, your needs, and your weaknesses to yourself."

"He was...right...Kakashi...I love Kakashi...??" I said aloud, almost questioning myself. "Yah...I guess I do..." I came out of my own world and looked around, wondering if anyone heard me. I sighed in relief, not noticing anyone around close enough to hear me. "...I have to see Kakashi...But first I have to get out of here...How to do that now..." I thought for a moment, and had but one idea. "Guess, it's back with Orochimaru for now...I'll probably regret it, but...I don't have much of a choice..."

I walked into the hallway and closed my eyes. "Dammit Kabuto, always gone when I need you." I said searching for signs of his charka. I looked around for a few minutes then gave up. "Screw it. He can find me." I walked back into my room and sat on my bed staring at the empty door frame. I sighed and lay back.

"Why are you going back to Orochimaru??" I heard. I sat up and looked around.

"What the fu-" I started to say, but not knowing who or what it was, I answered the question instead. "I-It's not like I have a choice..."

"You could go back to Kakashi. You know that you could do that easily. You have the capabilities. So go back to Kakashi" I heard. I looked down. "You love him right??"

"Y-yes...I do. How would you know??" I asked. "What are you??"

"Your mother." I heard as a face faded through the air, a body following. The resemblance was startling. She looked just like the body in that small village. She was that woman. That was my mother??

"My other question." I said. "How do you know that I love Kakashi-san??"

"You know about the time that I was murdered, well since then, I've been looking over you. And while you were in Konaha, Your father and I would occasionally get reports on how you were doing." She said.

"Everyone has been lying to me. Everyone who knew of this and the ten tailed wolf..." I said then sighed. "Wh-what's your name?? And fathers??"

"My name is Uchiha Yori and your father was Takuma Kasuki." She said.

"Uchiha??" I asked. "The strongest clan in Konaha??" She nodded. "Does that mean I've inherited the kekki-genkai of the sharingan??" She nodded again. "How did Kakashi get the sharingan??"

Itachi walked in, but I didn't know and obliviously continued to talk. He apparently could see or hear my mother.

"I truly don't know." She said.

"I have a theory, but I have no solidified proof." I said.

"What the hell...??" I heard Itachi say.

I turned around. "Huh??"

"What are you doing??" He asked.

"I'm talking to the spirit of my deceased mother...why??" I said flatly. He gave me an awkward look and backed away.

"I'll...umm...come back later..." He said leaving the room.

"Psh...Whatever...freak..." I said. I around around, but she was gone. I sighed and made the proper signs for a transportation jutsu. I appeared in front of the Akatsuki lair. I looked up, pinpointing the sun's position in the sky. "Okay, North East South West." I said aloud. I started to head south to Konaha.


	11. Konaha and the Sound

After walking about five or ten miles, I stopped to rest. I lay on the grass, staring up at the sky. I heard someone coming from the direction I was coming from the direction I was headed.

"Kakashi??" I asked as he jumped through the trees past me. I immediately got up and chased after him, calling his name. He looked back and stopped. I caught up and stood in front of him. "Kakashi-san..." I said in a huff of breath.

"Sieren??" He asked.

"No shit sherlock." I replied, a slight smile on my face.

"I was going to-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Save me?? I can take care of myself." I said looking away, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. _"Save me?? He was going to save me...Does he love me too...Or did Tsunade order him to or something..."_

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself." He said sighing. I looked over at him, a hand over my face trying to hide the redness. "Are you blushing??" I knew he was smirking.

"N-no..." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and leaning on the tree trunk. I looked away from him. I stood like that for a few seconds than peeked over to look at him in the corner of my eye. As soon as I noticed that He was still looking my way I looked away again. I sighed and looked back at him, he had a soft look in his eyes that made me blush harder. I swallowed hard.

"Kakashi-san I ...umm..." I started. I looked up at him. He was listening intently, as though he knew what I was going to say. I sighed in defeat. "I think we should get back to Konaha..."

He sighed also then nodded. "Yah, we should." He said. We didn't speak for the rest of the trip back.

We made it back safely and made our way up to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." I heard Tsunade say. I opened the door and walked in. She sighed when she saw me. She stood up from her chair. "Sieren, I need to tell you something."

"If it's about my family and the ten tailed wolf, you're too late." I said.

"So you already found out??" She asked. I nodded. "And Kakashi, Weren't you instructed not to go try to find her??"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide, my face a tiny bit red.. _"He didn't come because he had too??"_

"Well, Umm...there was an elderly lady...and she..umm...needed someone to help her get through the forest" He said. "so I-"

"Liar" I said, crossing my arms.

Tsunade sighed then spoke. "Sieren, are you alright with staying with Kakashi again tonight??" She asked.

"Huh?!? Oht...ummt...yaht..." I said falling over my words, my face a little red again. I didn't know why the hell I was adding extra letters to my words.

"Let's get something to eat first." He said. I nodded. We made our way to the ramen shop and saw Sakura and Naruto there.

"Sakura-chan, does this mean we're on a date??" Asked Naruto eagerly.

"No." Said sakura punching him on the top of the head, an annoyed look on her face. "I'm just getting free food out of you."

"You're a monster!!" He said pointing at her.

"Am not!!" She said hitting him again. Kakashi sighed as though a plan had gone wrong, then walked over.

"Hi guys..." I said without emotion.

"Huh??" Asked Sakura turning around. "When did you get back??"

"Not too long ago..." I said sitting down next to Sakura. Kakashi sat on the other side of me.

"What will it be today??" Asked the shop keeper.

"Spicy Ramen." I said immediately.

"Huh?? Oh...Original." He said.

After about thirty minutes we stood up to leave.

"Sakura-chan, can I walk you home??" Asked Naruto.

"No." She said hitting him again.

"You're so violent Sakura-chan!!" He whined, covering his surely bruised head.

Me and Kakashi started to walk back to his house. I kept noticing Orochimaru's chakra, but tried to ignore it. About halfway there, Orochimaru appeared in front of me. Kakashi pushed me behind him, standing in front of me.

"Kakashi-san, it's okay." I said walking up to Orochimaru. "What is it Orochimaru??"

"I'm here to make a deal with you." He said slyly.

"Continue." I said with no emotion.

"You come back to the sound village." He paused and took out a vial of another failed test liquid. My eyes grew wide. "Or I'll poor this down the person you love most's throat." He sneered.

"You don't even know who that is!!" I said.

He grabbed my face and whispered in my ear. "Hatake Kakashi." My legs grew weak and I fell to my knees. I wasn't capable of speaking. "Come back with me. Or would you rather me-" He said.

"Don't" I said. "I-I'll go back to the village with you..."

He stern expression softened and he said softly, "Good girl." I looked back at Kakashi and I knew he didn't know who Orochimaru was speaking of. I got up and started to walk away. Orochimaru grabbed my arm and asked, "Where are you going??"

"I'll just be a minute." I said pulling away from him. I continued to walk over to Kakashi. "It seems, that once again, there is no way you can protect me from fate. But at least I can help protect you, from death." His eyes widened as he looked at me. "I can not guarantee that I'll see you soon, or at all for that matter, but I will hope that I will. Good-bye Kakashi-san." I said turning and walking back. Orochimaru made a few hand signs and disappeared along with me into the darkness of the night.

We appeared in front of the same familiar building. Orochimaru led me back to my old room and I entered. I looked back at him as he spoke.

"Don't even try to use chakra in here. I put some seals on the room." He said, explaining how useless my escape attempts were. "And I'll be locking the door from the outside too."

I sighed. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere..." He smirked a bit and then left, making sure to lock the door. "He doesn't trust me worth a shit." I groaned. I got up and changed into some pajamas. I turned out the light and lay in bed staring at the ceiling.


	12. Rape, Torture, and my Savior

Light streamed into the room as the door was opened. A figure walked into the light, casting a shadow across the floor. He flipped the switch. It was Kabuto.

"What do you want??" I asked, squinting in the sudden light.

"You should know." He said. I swallowed hard, completely awake now. He walked over and I hurried to get up. He pinned me to the bed again and started unbuttoning my shirt. My body grew tense and I tried to pull away.

"God dammit, stop Kabuto!!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone!! Find someone your own damn age you Pedophile!!! God Da-" Orochimaru opened the door behind and I suddenly stopped struggling. He looked mad too, a really bad sign. Orochimaru walked behind Kabuto and just as he turned around, threw him to the ground. "O-orochimaru??" I asked as though confirming it was him.

"Sieren, are you alright??" He asked. I nodded cautiously. Kabuto looked up at Orochimaru. His glasses were cracked but not much damage had been done to him over all. "If I didn't need you, I would not hesitate to kill you." He sneered. "But be sure you will be punished for this." I stared over at him, I'd never seen him so angry before, and I had no clue what Kabuto's punishment would be.

"Sieren," He said. I looked up at him. "Follow me, I want you to see this." I swallowed hard, then nodded. He walked out, leading Kabuto behind him. I grabbed my shirt and followed, buttoning it up on the way. We went down a flight of stairs and I immediately knew where we were headed, the Experimentation room.

Kabuto said nothing as we entered the room, as though he knew exactly what to expect. I sat down in a chair and pulled my knees close to me as Kabuto was tied down.

"Sieren," I heard. "Grab that vial for me will you." The sly look in his eyes showed he had a secret of some sort. When I looked over I saw the answer. There was the vial, filled with the familiar pink liquid. I took a long deep breath. I can do this. I told myself this but I didn't really believe that I could. I walked over and grabbed the vial as fast as I could bring myself to, and walked over to Orochimaru, trying to seem more defiant than I really was. He grasped my hand in his, instead of taking the bottle. He pulled me to where he could control my movements better and moved my hand toward Kabuto's mouth.

"No!!" I tried to say but couldn't bring myself to say a word. I didn't want to do this. He had hurt me, but no, I didn't ever want to condemn another human being to pain like that ever again. One time, was more than enough. I squirmed and tried to gain control over my movements again, but all of this was useless. The florescent liquid was poured down his throat and from then on, I knew, everything was out of my, and for that matter Orochimaru's, control. I fell to the ground and covered my eyes, but I could still hear his screaming.

Orochimaru knelt down beside me and asked, "What's gotten into you Sieren?? There's not even any blood."

"No. No." I muttered. "I-No...I couldn't have--"

He turned my face to his. Tears streamed down. He looked confused. "I thought you were stronger than this." I said nothing. He sighed. "I just gave him a diluted version." He mused. "But you're 'boyfriend' won't be getting so lucky if you decide to disobey."

"You can't do that--"

"Oh my dear, I won't be doing it." He said. "You will."

"No!!" I wailed. "I won't let you hurt him!!!"

"Just do as I say and I promise you, my dear girl, nothing will happen to him." He explained.

"Why don't you just kill me instead!?" I asked.

His smile was sincere. Then, another lie. "I would never hurt you my dear girl. I could never bring myself to--"

"Don't lie!! You need me!! Much more than you need Kabuto or anyone else in this damned place!!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrists and held me still.

"Don't speak out of line to me." He sneered. "Just because I won't do harm to you doesn't mean that I will hesitate to murder you dear Kakashi." I clenched my teeth and stared into his cold eyes. He pulled me up and abruptly let me go. "Get to bed." He said. "I trust you won't go wandering off." I walked back to my room and threw myself on to my bed. I cried softly, for so many reasons, but made sure to keep quiet. I didn't want any extra "attention" from Orochimaru.

I though and decided I would sneak out, just for a bit. I told myself. He won't get mad. I thought though worst case scenarios. And it seems that worst case scenarios, can get worse.

I packed my ninja equipment and started through the hallways. Orochimaru walked out in front of me and looked directly at me.

"And where are you going??" He asked noticing the equipment.

"Does it matter??" I asked. "You're not my dad."

"Don't you think you've done enough to poor Kakashi??" He asked, realizing my true intentions. "It's you're fault he's even involved with this mess. So why should you put him through more pain." I didn't answer. "Just stay here. It's better for everyone. I promise you." Tears welled up in my eyes at his next words. "As long as you never go see Kakashi again, you shouldn't have to worry about him at all. I won't lay a hand on him as long as he minds his own business."

"I...won't." I found myself saying. His expression softened and he pulled me into his arms. He held me and rested his head on mine.

"Good girl." he whispered. "You'll be much better off here also."

"Sure I will." I said sarcastically.

"Hmm?? Oh, I promise you Sieren, there won't be any more run-ins like that with Kabuto for you."

"Quit acting like you didn't do anything!!!" I said pushing him away from me. "What you did was worse that Kabuto. Because mental pain stays and hurts longer that physical pain."

"I understand that but-"

"No Orochimaru, you don't understand anything." I said walking away without another word.

He sighed and chuckled, shaking his head. He went to get a glass of water, not for himself though. He filled the glass half full and opened another cabinet. He pulled out a bottles and pulled out a capsule. He dropped it in the glass and made sure it dissolved. Then he made his way to my room.

He knocked on the door. "Go away." He ignored my request. "What do you want??" He handed me the glass and I took a long drink almost immediately. I wrinkled my nose at the bitter taste. I squinted at the world that was now spinning around me. The glass slipped out of my hand and shattered as I fell. Orochimaru caught me before I hit the ground and perhaps shattered too.

When I opened my eyes again, he was readying a syringe. "What are you doing??!" I screamed.

"Shut up and I'll tell you." He grumbled. "I need your blood."

"Why??"

"Why not??" He asked. "You're of the Uchiha bloodline. Why should I not use your blood."

I clenched my teeth. He walked towards me and almost as fast as he got to where I was, there was a needle in my arm. This was repeated multiple times, until there was barely enough blood for me to even be able to live on. He untied the bonds connecting me to the table and I almost immediately fell.

"Get up." He commanded. "And get back to your room." I did so, but just barely got there. I instantly lay down and cried. Even doing that hurt. After a bit, I fell asleep, but not too much longer I was awoken to someone handling one my arms, the place where Orochimaru had used the needles.

"My God Sieren." He said aloud. "What did he do to you??"

"Ka...kashi...??" I asked.

"Yes. It'll be okay, I'm getting you out of-"

"No. You need to leave. This is no place for you to be. You're a good person. But me, no. I don't deserve any kind of sanctuary." I said. "I've murdered countless people and had no regrets for a while."

"You don't deserve this Sieren." He said. "You don't need to punish yourself."

He put a hand softly on my face a kissed me. The door swung open. Orochimaru was pissed again. I didn't know why, but this time, I was to be the victim, along with Kakashi.

He pushed Kakashi away. And picked my up by the shirt collar. "You just don't listen do you??" He asked and threw my body to the side. He turned his attention to Kakashi. He was about to kick him when I jumped in the way. I was kicked into Kakashi and he caught me immediately. He made one sign and in a flash of light we were in Konaha. I was immediately brought to Tsunade.

"Jesus Sieren. What did you get yourself into??" She asked almost immediately. Kakashi brought me to one of the Hospital beds and lay be down. And IV was placed in my hand, to aid in the blood transfusion. I closed my eyes and slept.


	13. Trying to heal

When I woke up next, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were standing around me.

"Sieren!!" Naruto yelled. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?"

"I won't be able to if you don't stop screaming." I said softly.

"Yah, Naruto!!" said Sakura pulling him back into his seat. "Shutup!!" Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, Sakura." said Tsunade. "Hush, you're not helping her at all. If anything, your creating disturbances in the hospital."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama." said Sakura. I tried to sit up, but the strain was obvious. Tsunade pushed me back down.

"And you, need to rest." She said. "You'll be perfectly safe here so you have nothing to worry about." I lay silently until they all left but Kakashi.

"How are you feeling??" He asked.

"I've definitely felt better..." I replied.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "If only had gotten there sooner than--"

"Look, if anyone knows this, it's me." I said. "Don't forget the past, but try not to regret it either. We don't have a time machine of any means. So we might as well live as we can and make the best of it." I chuckled. "If only I could follow my own advice."

He sighed. "Do you want me to leave...?"

"No...I-I want you to stay with me." I said.

"Okay." He said and pulled up a chair next to me. He took my hand in his and we just sat there silently.

"Kakashi...?" I said softly.

"Yes?"

"You must be tired, you should get home and sleep." I suggested.

"I promised I'd keep you safe." He said. "I'll sleep here."

"You're not going to be able to sleep very well at all..."

"I won't be able to at home either. I won't know for sure if you'll be here in the morning or not." He explained.

I smiled. "I'm safe here. You heard Tsunade-sama. There's nothing to worry about."

"Still..."

"Do what you wish to do." I said. "I won't stop you no matter what you choose." He leaned back in the chair. I sighed. He just held my hand and waited for me to fall asleep. I didn't think he planned to himself, but sleep was calling to me and I chose to give in.

When I woke up, he was still holding my hand, and I could tell he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Good morning Kakashi." I said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well??" He asked.

"Yes, and speaking of sleep, you didn't get any did you??" I asked. He didn't answer. "I told you that you wouldn't get any."

"And I told you I would keep you safe." He said.

"And with your mission completed, why don't you go home and take a nap." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea..." He said. "There should be black-ops and a few Anbu around here anyways."

I sighed. "Konaha...I'm still not used to the over-protective lengths they go to here."

"I'll see you in a bit." He said. He closed the door behind him. I heard his footsteps fade away.

"Come out Kabuto." I said. "I presume you have a message for me."

He appeared right next to my bed and spoke. "Yes. Orochimaru says that if you do not make preparations to kill the fifth, he will be forced to kill you along with her." I didn't say anything for several minutes.

"War will be fought. That is certain. I can not go back with Orochimaru. The pain he's inflicted on me, shows that he cares little about my wellbeing. I will fight for Konaha. Go tell Orochimaru my decision if you please."

He nodded. "In a moment. We're all alone again." His face was close to mine. "You know what that means." I stared at him coldly.

"If you lay a hand on me, I'll scream." I said. "There are enough Black-Ops, Anbu, and for that matter the Hokage herself that you will not make it past the city limits alive."

He gave me a sharp look before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

I sighed and relaxed. There was one thing I knew for sure. Orochimaru was not going to be happy with my decision and whether Kakashi was here with me or not, he would come tonight. He won't be fighting fairly at all. He never does.

Tsunade came into the room to check on me. "You're doing better, that's for sure." She said. "The color has returned to your face, and I think all of the blood is back in your body. You should be fine, but it's best for you to rest a little bit longer. Plus, you're safe here, and we all know what Orochimaru would do if you weren't fully protected."

"Tsunade." I said.

"Yes??" She asked checking the scars on my arm.

"Orochimaru is planning on assassinating you and taking down the village." I said.

"And how do you know this??" She asked me.

"Kabuto came to ask what side I was on...I chose Konaha..." I said.

"Good...I presume we'll need to increase security tonight."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." I said.

"Okay, I also presume that Kakashi will be staying here with you another night??" She asked.

"I think so..."

"If he doesn't we'll need to put an Anbu or Black-Ops in your room." She explained

"I understand." I said.

"Be prepared tonight, you may not get much sleep." She said and with that she left.

Kakashi returned, looking a lot less tired.

"Kakashi, will you stay with me tonight??" I asked. He nodded and sat down.

"What did Tsunade say about your progress??"

"I don't need amy more blood transfusions. I'll be fine in not too long." I said. "I do hope I can help fight tonight."

"Fight??"

"Oh yes, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to ask me of my place." I said. "I told him I would side with Konaha and knowing Orochimaru, he's not going to be fighting fair. He will probably attack tonight while I'm still weak. He of all people knows what I'm truly capable of. Even more than I do for that matter."

"You don't need to fight."

"I'm fighting for revenge." I said. "He ruined my life, killed my parents, and tried to kill you. If that's not reason to get revenge, I don't know what is."

"Just be careful" He said.

"I will." I replied. I sat up.

"Sieren--"

"I'm fine." I said. "I need to see if I can even stand right now." I turned my legs toward the ground and hopped off of the bed. I was steady but my legs hurt a little bit. I got dizzy and almost collapsed. Kakashi caught me and set me back on my bed. I sighed. "I still need to get stronger."

"Don't push yourself." He said. "You still haven't eaten yet have you??"

"Ah- no I haven't..." I said noticing that I was ravenously hungry. "Could you please get me something."

"Yes, I'll be right back." He said.

He brought me back some soup. I took it and sat in in my lap. "Thank you, Kakashi." I ate it a spoonful at a time until the bowl was empty. I set down the spoon in the bowl and set it on the side table. "Now let's try this again." I said, turning to get up again. I stood up on the ground and walked around. "One obstacle covered."

"You aren't gonna push yourself farther are you!?"

"I'll be fine!!" I said. I tried conjuring up some chakra. It felt different for some reason, but I disregarded it. "Okay, I'm ready to fight!!" I said.

He sighed. "Please take it easy you're going to--" I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face. "Sieren!!"

"I'm good!!" I said sitting down on the bed and taking a deep breath.

"God, don't do that to me." He said.

"Don't get so worked up Kakashi!!" I said smiling. "I'm fine now!!"

"Don't overwork yourself though." He said. "You'll need your energy for tonight."

"Good point." I said laying down again. I sighed and looked out the window at the darkening sky. "Kakashi, If anything happens, wake me up." He nodded. I lay down and tried my best to sleep. Eventually I did get to sleep, but it was a restless sleep and benefited me in no way.


	14. Unexpected visitors

I was awakened by a crash through the window. I opened my eyes to Orochimaru and Kabuto standing in front of me. Kakashi was no where to be found.

"Sieren. This is your last chance to come back with me." He said.

"I'm siding with Konaha. And no matter how unpleased you are with this decision, you have to fight on your own now. I'm done being the hurt little puppy that needs to be protected. This time, I'm fighting." I said. "Good Luck Orochimaru-sama. You'll need it."

He gave me a sharp look and said, "I suppose this was your fate. I always knew you would cross over, but still I believed in you. I'm not quiet sure why now. But now you've gotten in the way and you'll need to be exterminated."

I clenched my teeth. "Just can't play a fair game and win can you. You're too afraid of failure. So why don't you just try and kill me in battle tonight. Unless you don't believe in yourself."

"This isn't a matter of believing in myself Sieren. No, not in any way. It's a matter of you believing that I will kill you right here and now without hesitation. I can see the fear in your eyes. Your hands are shaking." He walked over to me and held my face in one of his pale hands and said. "Do you know why I chose you Sieren??" He didn't let me answer and continued instead. "You were a fearless child, but you grew soft. Konaha did this to you. I can't even imagine the strength you would have had you not betrayed me for Konaha. You would be so much stronger than me or Kabuto. But still, I will kill you an--"

"You won't kill me. You still need me. Have you forgotten about the Ten Tailed wolf."

"No I haven't Sieren." He said. "But really, I don't need you anymore Sieren. Your life has no importance to me anymore. Give it up Sieren. I will kill you. One way or another. You will see your death." I swallowed hard and lay in my bed shaking. "And believe me it will be painful." He whispered in my ear. In less than a second I had a kunai to Orochimaru's neck and Kabuto had one to mine. I lowered my weapon but Kabuto did not. Kakashi burst through the door with Tsunade behind him.

"Jesus you people are slow." I muttered.

"Lower your weapon Kabuto." Ordered Orochimaru. He did so.

"Leave Sieren alone." Said Kakashi.

"Since when do you believe I will listen to you Kakashi??" He asked then sighed. "I suppose I will let you live Sieren. I wouldn't have killed you just yet anyways. I want to see how strong you really are, when you're fighting for you life." And with this he left.

Kakashi came over to me and asked, "Are you okay Sieren??"

"Yah, I'm fine." I muttered. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure of the outcome of the coming battle. I sighed and fell back against my pillows.

Kakashi sat in a chair near me and Tsunade came over and asked, "You didn't get hurt did you kiddo??" I shook my head. "Okay, good. Kakashi don't leave her alone any more, Okay??" He nodded. Tsunade left, still making preparations herself. I looked out the window at the sky. It was almost sun down. We would fight soon. I laid down and waited for nightfall.

It seemed like days until Tsunade came telling us of the invasion and that the time of war was now.


	15. War is now

Sorry if you got confused or anything, but I had a good idea and went back to edit it. It happened to be in this chapter, and this should be the only one changed, I'll tell you guys if I change anything else!!

* * *

I got up and walked out the door of the hospital and saw that Orochimaru must have used all of his men, even most of the prisoners. Konaha's Jounins and Anbu were keeping them all busy. I jumped onto the roof and searched for Orochimaru. I went up to one of the Sound Ninjas and demanded that they tell me where Orochimaru was. He did so, thinking I was with them.

I followed the direction I was told and came upon Orochimaru.

"Hello Sieren." He sneered.

"Hey Orochimaru." I replied, a smirk on my face. "Where's Kabuto??" I asked. "I don't want any surprises." Kabuto unveiled his cover as he was standing right in front of me. I didn't seem surprised a bit.

"Kabuto-kun." murmured Orochimaru. "I want this to be a fight just between Sieren and me." Kabuto nodded and left with that.

"Sen'eitajashu." I whispered making the appropriate signs. I pointed my arm towards Orochimaru sending out multiple snakes forcing him against the tree and making sure to keep him there. There was a poof of smoke and there were merely snakes left where his body had once been. "A clone." I muttered. I looked around for him. He was above, falling towards me with a punch. I flipped out of the way just in time and he hit the tree branch causing it to fall and he jumped over towards me with another hit. I dodged this one too and threw him against another tree, another clone.

"Dammit Orochimaru come out here and fight me!!!" I yelled. He appeared in front of me and I activated my sharingan and found it was indeed him. I grabbed my wrist and tried to collect chakra in it. It would be my first time using Chidori, and it was strangely successful. I collected chakra until it was visible to the human eye but it was not blue chakra, it was gray, The gray of a wolf. I charged towards him but missed and hit the tree trunk and jumped off of the branch as the tree collapsed.

"Do you know who's chakra that is??" He asked. "It's the Ten Tailed Wolfs."

"I don't care who's chakra it is, I'm just going to kill you with it!!!" I sneered charging towards him with a punch. He dodged and kicked me back into a tree. I got back up and he threw another punch at me. I jumped around, continually dodging his blows. After continual hitting and dodging I finally got him in a vulnerable spot as he faced the other way. So I grabbed my wrist and began to gather chakra in my hand. I charged towards him and hit him in the heart. He flew and hit the tree trunk, I jumped off of the tree, allowing him to fall. I waited for the dust to settle and walked over to him. He was lying on the ground, propped up against a tree. Still hanging on to a tiny amount of life.

"Can you really do this Sieren. Can you kill me??" He asked me.

"In the beginning of this I would have never been able to but now I have the strength and the will for revenge. You killed my parent's, tried to kill my true love. There is nothing in my life, that you haven't screwed up but no more Orochimaru. This is the end." I pulled out a Kunai.

"If you can kill me, then go ahead Sieren." He said softly and suddenly I wasn't so sure that I could. My Sensai was lying before me about to die and only I could kill him. Could I seriously end his life?? I walked over to him and fell to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I can't-- I can't do it..." I said softly. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Blood smeared against my clothing, and he was obviously injured badly. "I'm sorry sensai. I guess I really am weak—"

"No you're not." He said. "You are the best student I've ever taught. You definitely learn fast Sieren. I'm proud to be your sensai."

"I'm sorry...but this is the only way."

I gripped my kunai and stabbed it into his chest and stared up into his eyes. They were filled with shock and realization.

"Sieren..." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sensai." I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you, Sensai. Good bye. I'll never forget you." His body was limp now and pulled away from him. Blood still covered his chest I ran my finger through it and put it to my tongue. "Now, you'll always be with me." I stood and walked away from him, tears in my eyes. I walked back to Konaha weeping all the way. When I got back, the battle was all over. Sound ninja's bodies were sprawled out on the scene, with the occasional Konaha ninja. I walked down the streets and aimed for the Hokage's office.


	16. Kids?

Tsunade-sama..." I said softly.

"I presume Orochimaru's dead...??" She asked. I nodded slightly.

"Where's Kakashi??" I asked.

"He's in Hospital Room 23."

"Wh-what happened??" I questioned.

"He was fighting Kabuto and was injured badly." She said.

"Is he going to be okay?!!?" I sounded frantic.

"I don't know." She said.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?!?" I yelled. "You're the best medical ninja in any village and you don't know?!?!" I clenched my teeth. My body was shaking. I ran out of her office to the Hospital Room. "Kakashi!!" I said urgently.

"Sieren." He said weakly. He noticed that I was smothered with blood and asked. "Are you alright."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter!!" I said desperately. "Are you okay?!?"

"I should be fine." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not." He said. "Tsunade has to give me surgery, but I'll probably be fine."

"Probably?!?" I asked. "So you could die...?!?"

"No, Sieren, I'm not going to die. Not just yet." He said. "I still haven't had kids."

"Wh-what??" He smiled at me. "Are you saying...me??" I asked pointing at myself.

"Of course, who else do you think I was speaking of??" He asked.

"You're kidding..." He continued to look at me "Oh my god. You-you're serious aren't you!? I don't know if I'm ready for...for kids...I'm only 17 and..." My voice trailed off.

"It doesn't matter when, I just would like kids." He said casually.

"...Just let me get used to the idea at least." I muttered. "Wh-when do you have to get the surgery??" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow as early as possible to increase the possibility of success."

"What's the rate??" I asked.

"70" He muttered.

"What 70?!!?" I yelled.

"Quiet Sieren." He said. "I'm going to be fine." He held out his hand to me and I took it. He grasped my hand and said. "Trust me Sieren."

"I trust you." I said.

"You can sleep at my house, Okay??." He suggested.

"I'm sleeping here with you." I said.

"You need to--"

"You did it for me. So I'll do it for you." I said. "It'd be creepy and quiet at your house without you there." I sat down in the chair provided.

"Fine." He said. "But I would much rather you go back to my house and sleep."

"I'll be fine Kakashi." I said.

In not too long he fell asleep and I tried to steal on of his pillows. He had three, it would matter to him. I pulled it out slightly then more. He woke up and asked me what I was doing. "Just give me one of you damn pillows." He laughed softly and handed me one. I laid down on the ground and slept there. Tsunade woke me up in the morning. I stared up at her sleepily.

"Get up, we're about to start the surgery." She said. I jumped up and got out of there. I didn't want to have to see it. I noticed that I had failed to change out of my clothing from yesterday and now the blood was dried and hard. I wrinkled my nose and went back to Kakashi's house to steal one of his shirts. I pulled mine off and put that one on and decided I wouldn't sit outside during the surgery, I would get too jittery and freaked out. I walked around Konaha. I had planned on eating but my appetite was gone. I groaned and walked around for a while before just slumping against the wall of a building and sighed. Naruto walked past and grinned at me as he ran over to me.

"Hey Sieren!!" He said. "Where's Kakashi-sensai?? I haven't seen him for a long time..."

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting for him to get out of surgery..." I said.

"What happened??"

"He got hurt..." I said.

"Is he going to be alright?!?"

"...I don't know..." I muttered, holding back tears.

"I'll stick with you and we can go see him when he gets out!!" He said enthusiastically. "Why don't we go get Sakura-chan!?!"

"I don't think--" He ran off. I groaned and ran after him. "Dammit Naruto slow down!!!" I yelled after him. He stopped at Sakura's door and had knocked already when I got there.

"What do you want Idiot?!?" She yelled at him. "I'm trying to relax on my day off from training!!"

"Kakashi-sensai's in the hospital!!"

"What?!?! Sieren...is this true...??" She questioned.

"Yah...I'm waiting for him to get out and I ran into Naruto. I didn't mean to bother you on your day off." I muttered.

"I'll hang out with you guys until he gets out." Said Sakura. I got a group following me now. I think I know how Kakashi feels now. They continually fought for 10 minutes and I'd had enough.

"You two!! Shut the fuck up!!" I sneered. They were quiet after that but Sakura had a burning question.

"What happened with Orochimaru...??" She asked me.

I bit my lip. "I killed him." I said softly. She was completely silent after she got her answer.

I decided to just go up to the Hospital and wait for Kakashi. It wasn't too long before Tsunade came out of the room. I asked her the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Is Kakashi alright?!?"

"Yes, he should be fine, but he'll need a few days for recovery." She said. A wave of relief washed over me. "Sieren, you're going to have to find another place to sleep."

"You can stay at my house." suggested Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, but I'll just stay at Kakashi's house." I said.

I asked Tsunade, "Can I see Kakashi now??"

"No, not right now, come back later on tomorrow."

"Like...what time??" I asked.

"About 2:00 pm sounds okay." She replied. She left after that, leaving me with Sakura and Naruto. I left Naruto and Sakura to their own lives and went back to Kakashi's house and laid down in his bed. It smelt like him. I blushed again at the though of having kids. I sighed. I still wasn't so sure but I was worn out. So I let myself fall asleep almost immediately.


	17. Goodbye

The next day I woke up at about 2:00 pm and smiled. I could just get up and walk up to the Hospital to see Kakashi. I have perfect timing. I thought to myself. I got up and straightened out my clothes that I'd slept in and started to walk up to the Hospital. I was starting to notice the people around me as I walked. I got distrustful looks and saw people whispering. I was the traitor who came back betrayed Orochimaru and killed him. I was a twisted kid in their eyes and they thought I would turn on them some day. That I was truly heartless enough to kill anyone and anything regardless of everything. I sighed and pushed away these feelings as I walked into through the Hospital doors.

"Can I see Kakashi??" I asked the woman at the front desk. She looked unsure of me.

"Visiting Hours are--" She was cut off by Tsunade.

"Come with me Sieren." She said.

"Okay." I said following her to Kakashi's room.

"Sieren." He said when I saw him.

"Kakashi!!" I said. "You're okay!!"

He smiled. "I told you to trust me."

"I was still worried..." I said.

"Well, now you don't have to be...Is that my shirt??" He asked.

"Uh...Maybeeee..." I said.

"It looks better on you." He said chuckling.

"Huh?? N-no it doesn't..." I said looking at myself.

"Trust me it does." He said. I just smiled a bit. "Tsunade told me that Orochimaru's dead. He won't bother you anymore."

I looked away. "...yah..." I muttered.

"Are you okay, Sieren??"

"I killed my own sensai...I can't be happy about it. No matter what I'll miss him and wish that I didn't. That maybe things would have been different if I didn't..." I muttered.

"Things would have been only worse." He said.

"Yah but--" I stopped myself. I knew I was wrong but I still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that I had. "How much longer will you be here??" I asked, changing the subject.

"Just one more day, but I have to be careful for a while." He said.

"Okay, so tomorrow you can leave??" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, that's good..." I said softly. I just sat there next to him for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't tell Kakashi where I was going and he didn't ask. I just stood up and left the hospital. I kept walking until I got the forest and leaped into the trees and kept going until I reached the Sound Village.

I stopped jumping and just stared out at this abandoned place I used to call my home. I could feel the tears burning my eyes and just let them run. No one was here. I was alone. For now and forever.

I walked into the house and stopped for a moment. I took in the all too familiar surroundings that used to make me feel so at home. I didn't belong here. I wasn't ever suppose to see this place again. My heart felt heavy and I wanted to end my life. To end this damned thing. Everyone seems to think, Oh!! Orochimaru died. That's the end right??

_Wrong. _When your life becomes hell like mine, there is no end to it all until your life ends. There is always pain, tears, and regret. As long as your spirit is there it all stays. I realized at this moment that my will for revenge had been useless. Killing Orochimaru didn't bring back my parents or make anything better at all. This method of fulfilling life was useless. That pain will always be there.

"Sensai...I'm sorry." Tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "I really fucked up my life this time." I walked to my old bedroom and laid on my back. I had come to this conclusion: Death is the only way to leave behind all of this. There is no starting new. Everything will always be the same.

Goodbye Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade. I'll miss you but this is the only way. I have no way to tell you this but Kakashi, I really love you. And I'd love kids, but I'd be a horrid motherly figure. I wish to die now. I don't believe I have much to live for. You couldn't have expected me to stay forever. Couldn't you see it my eyes??

I'm a loner.

The lone wolf.

I pulled out a kunai and raised it to my bare neck.


	18. In the end

I shook my head and told myself _tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. _So I turned on my side and slept my last.

In the morning, I just sat up and grabbed my kunai. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked out into the rest of the house. I was starting to have second thoughts.

I was almost expecting to wake up from a long dream. For Orochimaru to tell me good morning, to go get some cereal, and then train some more. But no.

This was real.

My life. My life is falling apart. Why am I still holding on?? I want to let go.

Let go and just fade away.

My thoughts sounded like poetry. I wasn't sure why. I decided I just needed to stop thinking.

Suddenly I felt a rush of adrenaline. Power coursed through my veins as I began to feel another consciousness in me. This strength. Overpowering strength. Another's chakra. It wasn't mine. It wasn't the wolf's.

It was Orochimaru's.

It made no sense. Orochimaru was dead. Wasn't he?? I tried to bring back the memory. The same one that only yesterday I had tried to forget.

Death. Blood. Wait, blood, that was it! The bitter taste returned to my mouth as I though of it. Orochimaru's blood. I shook my head. I'm so damned stupid. I knew that in time that one mistake would lead to my death. By this time, I had it all figured out.

He would take my body. He would live again through me. There was a klink on the ground and I looked towards the noise. My kunai had fallen out of my pocket. I leaned down to pick it up. I grasped it in my hand and raised it to my neck once again.

"Sieren!!" I heard from behind me. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Kakashi..." I whispered. "Don't try to stop me. Please."

"Why are you--"

"Kakashi, I love you--" I opened my eyes wide. I felt as though my body was being taken over. I clenched my teeth and fell to the ground.

"_It's because of you Sieren. That one mistake. So foolish. I thought you were more intelligent than this Sieren." _I heard his voice. I knew Kakashi couldn't.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I screamed.

"What's wrong Sieren??" His voice was distant, foreign. I saw him coming towards me. "Sieren??"

"Kakashi..." I said softly.

I heard his mocking laughter. _"Like that would do a thing. It's useless Sieren. Just give up now."_

"No." I went to stab myself in the neck. Kakashi grabbed my wrist. "Stop it Kakashi!!" I pushed away from him. I stabbed the kunai into my chest as I knew, that was where Orochimaru's blood had accumulated. Kakashi grabbed me before I hit the ground. He held me in his arms as I felt Orochimaru's presence fade away.

"Sieren." I heard. "Why did you--"

"Kakashi. I'm sorry. I think I would have stopped if I hadn't heard his voice in my head. Orochimaru would have lived again if I had not." I whispered. "I love you Kakashi." I closed my eyes.

"No...Sieren..." He said softly. "Don't--" My heartbeat ceased. I was no longer anything. Just a body. He ran his finger down through my blood. "You'll always be with me Sieren." He pressed his finger to his tongue and tasted the bitterness of it. He pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to mine. "I love you Sieren." He was holding back tears as he left the former home of Orochimaru. He opened his eyes wide as he heard that same menacing voice.

"_Kakashi. You fool."_


End file.
